


Shim-Sham Shine

by blackhorseandthecherrytree



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhorseandthecherrytree/pseuds/blackhorseandthecherrytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass is Jason's Batgirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shim-Sham Shine

"Stop it."

Jason nearly fell off the ledge, rebalanced, and grinned cheekily at the newest Batgirl. “Stop what?"

She glared through her mask, which was somehow almost scarier than Batman’s. “Stop. It."

He folded his arms behind his head. “Can’t stop it if you won’t tell me what I’m doing."

"Make you." She closed a fist.

"Sure, but then you wouldn’t get to have the pleasure of my company."

Jason knew he was getting to her. That was the most fun thing about the new Batgirl. He could rile her up, and she would punch him out, but he was still under her skin. He could tell.

He’d started flirting with her like he flirted with every girl - body language first, and then the Jason Todd smooth moves. He’d expected to get shot down, of course. Why would a lightning-banger like her want a guy like him, even now that Bruce had taken him in and started cleaning him up? The fun of it was the point.

What he hadn’t expected was for her to like it, but not know what to do with it. She blushed so brightly people would’ve mistaken her for a stop sign. And then she hit him. Jason saw stars.

That’s when he realized that she’d never been flirted with before, by anyone, and that she was afraid of it. And that wouldn’t do, not for a Batgirl. She shouldn’t be scared. That wasn’t right.

So he figured that it was just part of his job as Robin, right? He was the bright to the Bats’ dark. He was the guy who helped little kids not be scared. Maybe he couldn’t beat people up the way Batgirl could, but he could help her grow a thicker skin. He could help her not be scared of people paying attention to her.

Besides, he’d mentioned it to J’onn last time they talked (and how weird was that, that a green Martian telepath was his psycho-psychiatrist), and he’d seemed to be a little amused by the idea. As much as you could be sure with Martians, anyways. He was still figuring out how to read someone as weird as J’onn. But he’d given the okay, as long as Cass was okay. And Cass seemed…pretty okay.

Well, at least she hadn’t broken any bones. Yet.

"Hey, BG."

Her answer was predictably short. “What?"

He grinned. “I think you’re cute.”

Cass frowned. “Why?”

“Because you are.” Jason shrugged. “There doesn’t have to be a reason."

She was thinking about it, he could tell, so he dangled from the gargoyle. There was a showoff in him too, just as much as any Dick Grayson. He used the grapple to swing, flip, climb.

Of course she probably wasn’t impressed. Batgirl could do tricks like these in her sleep. But Jason had dealt with people thinking he was stupider than they were for most of his life. He didn’t like her thinking it. But he was smarter than her at some stuff, too. And that didn’t make either of them stupid.

Upside down, he saw the signal. “BG, they’re here,” he started to say, but then in a flash Cass was right next to him.

She kissed him on the cheek.

And in another instant, she was gone, flying across the street into the building to punch bad guys and stuff.

Jason whooped and followed.


End file.
